


Insidious plan

by Gonshyk



Series: Scientist and swordmech [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Feeding, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm decided to make a romantic atmosphere, but nothing came of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insidious plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Романтика](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147166) by BG2128506. 



“Food?” - Drift thoughtfully looking at a huge tray with a mountain of cubes and crystals.

“Yeah, well, sort of... romance,” - Brainstorm recalled the complex term: for a long time he did not go out on dates.

Drift sniffed and decided that he could afford a delicious meal together in the cabin, there no one sees. Once again he then chases Rodimus or engage in fight with Cyclonus.

First cube, which drained the partner Brainstorm conducted triumphant look. It was his evil plan - to overfeed Drift that he could not stand up, and finally reach of beckoning white finials.

“And you join me,” - Drift sprawled into the cushions, the tray stood on the floor: a table a few days ago vanished literally with efforts of the Brainstorm, so now Drift drink energon on the floor.

Jet fiddled arranging his wings: he was not so impeccable flexibility like his partner. Sweets and thickened in cream energon really looked appetizing. He had to take off the mask and humbly open his mouth; otherwise Drift’s fingers smeared his mask, with scooped up beaten energon.

Brainstorm liked all clean, Drift giggled again and took away his fingers; he just threw the candy into his mouth. Jet pouted that it was not fed, but the partner was so appetizing licking his fingers that the scientist could not resist himself and send sweets in his mouth.

Jet dreamed of how he will catch a flat sharp of white helmet with his fingers and lick every drop of sweet from swordsmech’s cheeks. Then press on the tip, and finally tear off a groan, not laugh...

Tray becomes empty behind the dreams and admirations of licking Drift.

“Thank you, I took a walk,” - Drift easily stood up, despite the considerably rounded belly and rear.

“Dri... Oh!” - Brainstorm tried to get up, but a sweet mixture in the tanks swayed, and he postponed this dead frost: scientist felt that clearly overeaten. Corpus was heavy, tanks bursting, processor persistently sent him to bed, to recycle all of these goodies to normal fuel. Jet gave up and drowned in the cushions.

Drift turned and threw blanket over his partner: let him sleep, he again all night thought some sort of plan.


End file.
